ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Subjob Guide by Severed
=THIS GUIDE DOES NOT INCLUDE DNC, BLU, SCH= Please if anyone has the info on getting these other jobs please delete the ^^top line^^ and just add them at the bottom... :First off you need one of your starter jobs to be on level 30. :Then you must do quests specifically for each advanced job you want to unlock. =''GETTING BARD-''= :1. To start the BRD quest, head to the Merry Minstrel Meadhouse in (I-8) in Lower Jeuno. :2. Talk to to Mertaire, then Bki Tbujhja, then Tuh Almobankha. They will tell you about a song rune in Buburimu Peninsula. :3. Now go outside to the Auction House and buy a "Parchment" under Materials > Leathercrafting. :4. I recommend setting your Home Point in Jeuno. Get a "Scroll of Instant Warp" with your Conquest Points from leveling with your signet on.(Or if you are a BLM and have Warp that works also). :5. Now get a "Teleport-Mea"(If you have the telepoint crystal) and take a chocobo from Tahrongi Canyon -> Buburimu Peninsula, and then to (G-9). If you decide not to take a chocobo, watch out for bogeys. :6. Once you are on the shore at the beach, head North West along the water through the cave. You should see the Song Rune on the beach at (F-9). :7. Trade the "Parchment" to Song Rune for a cutscene. :8. Afterwards, if you got the "Scroll of Instant Warp" and set your HP in Jeuno, use it, and off you go back to Jeuno. :9. Now once back in Jeuno, go back and talk to Mertaire in the Merry Minstrel at (I-8). You will get another Cutscene. She will give you Gil. :10. Now get a Teleport-Dem or Teleport-Holla, and head to the Valkurm Dunes on a Chocobo. ::Please note: (If you cant get a teleport from someone, then you will have to take a chocobo from Jeuno all the way there. Get the chocobo in Lower Jeuno chocobo stables. Then Rolanberry Fields -> Pashhow Marshlands -> Konschtat Highlands -> Valkurm Dunes.) :11. In the Valkurm Dunes, head North West towards the secret beach at (B-7). You will go through a tunnel and stick to the left until you see the Song Rune. :12. Dismount, and click on the Song Rune for another cutscene, some more gil, and the bard job. :13. Congratulations, you're now a Bard! =''GETTING BEASTMASTER-''= :1. To start the quest, go and talk to Dietmund, located at (G-11) above the chocobo stables. Click on the door. You will get a Cutscene with him coming out of his house. Then set your Home point to the point right out side the chocobo stables. And get a "Scroll of Instant Warp" with your conquest points. :2. Afterwards, go talk to Shallot in the Upper Jeuno chocobo stables. :3. Then wait till it is night (18:00~4:00), then head to Quifim with some silent oils and prism powders (they can be bought off AH). Or if you're a WHM just cast Sneak then Invisible on yourself. :3. Once in Quifim, head to (F-8) and watch out for ghouls roaming. Once you are at (F-8) there is a Kraken and a couple of Goblin Bounty Hunters waiting for you. So use your silent oils, and prism powders to sneak by them. ::Please note: If you head to Quifim at night, you may want to have sneak/invisible up at all times. :4. After you use the oils and powders, head down the path along side of the cliff, down to the "???". These are the Nightflowers. They are available for you between (20:00~4:00). Once they are available to you and you click the "???" for another cutscene. :5. Afterwards, use the "Scroll of Instant Warp". The just walk up the stairs to his house in Lower Jeuno, then click on the door, for another cutscene, and a Beast Whistle.(If it says "it appears that nobody is home", then go talk to Brutus in the Upper Jeuno chocobo stables). :6. After that cutscene go to the chocobo stables in Upper Jeuno where you talked to Shallot, and talk to Brutus (he may say something about a chocobo running off to La Theine Plateau, just ignore it and click on him again), then you will get yet another cutscene. :7. After the cutscene, talk to Brutus again, and he will give you the BST job. :8. Congratulations, you're now a Beastmaster! =''GETTING DARK KNIGHT-''= ::Please note: This quest must be completed as a Warrior. But you dont have to be level 30 as a Warrior, just level 30 as anything, and you must be a Warrior to equip the sword you are given to use. :1. To start the quest, talk to Gumbah in the Bastok Mines at (J-7). ::Please note: Buy the Palborough Mines map if you haven't already. If you haven't buy it from "Karine" in Bastok Markets at (H-9). :2. Then head to Palborough Mines. Once at Palborough Mines, you will want to get to the elevator to floor 3. :: :3. After getting the Chaosbringer, kill 100 enemies with it and then enter Beadeaux to complete the quest. :4. The Chaosbringer must deal the final blow in every battle. If a magic spell causes the enemy to die, or if the enemy suicides, or if you use a weapon skill to finish the battle, the death doesn't count towards your killing spree. :5. You do not need to have the sword equipped when you go to Beadeaux, but you do have to have it on you somewhere. =''GETTING DRAGOON-''= :1. In North San d'Oria talk to Oiheaurese. :2. Then go to Port San d'Oria and go into Cargo room. :3. Then talk to Arminibit and Ceraulian. :4. Then go to the prison under Chateau d'Oraguille where you need to talk to Novalmauge. :5. Go back to North San d'Oria and talk to Morjean. :6. Then make sure you have a few pickaxes as you're now headed to the Shakhrami Maze. :7. Go into the maze and look for the excavation point at map coordinates G-7 or I-8. :8. Start digging until you find a dragon egg. :9. Then go back to Morjean and he will send you to Yachemidot. :10. Then go to the Meriphataud Mountains to the east edge of Doragora's Spine where you should find a "???". :11. Trade the egg to it as to trigger the event. :12. Then go to Ghelsba Outpost. :13. In a hut there (located at map coordinate , Open the door and a Dragon will appear, beat him to get the Dragoon Job. =''GETTING NINJA-''= :1. Talk to Kaede in a house that you find at map coordinate I-5 in Port Bastok. :2. Then go talk to Kagetora in the warehouse also located in Port Bastok at map coordinate F-5. :3. After that talk to Ensetu in the old house located at map coordinate I-5 (go into the room to the left to find him). :4. Now go to the Bastok Mines and travel through them to the Zeruhn Mines to the Korroloka Tunnel. :5. When you get to the Korroloka Tunnel go to map coordinate A-9 where you'll be warped over to map coordinate I-11. :6. Go to map coordinate K-8 where you'll find a "???". :7. Talk or look at the object and then you'll have to fight 3 Korroloka Leech (NMs). :8. After the fight with the Korroloka Leeches check the "???" to get the key item. :9. Go back and talk to Ensetsu in Port Bastok at map coordinate I-5. :10. Go to the new area Norg and talk to Ryoma to finish the quest and get Ninja. =''GETTING PALADIN-''= :1. Talk to Balasiel on the bridge in South San D'Oria (at map coordinate F-7) to get this first part. :2. Then bring him a Revival Tree Root, that undead monsters (such as ghosts, spooks, and hounds). ::Quick tip :::If you've done the quests "A Squire's Test" and "A Squire's Test 2" you can skip part of this as they are basically the same thing. :3. Then go talk to Chanpeau (he's standing near a well on the way to talk to Balasiel). :4. Go to the La Theine Plateau and go to the area of Ordelle's Caves. First find the entrance closest to the lake (at map coordinate H-11) :5. Then from the entrance of the caves go to map coordinate H-6. :6. From there head to a large room with Fungars (at map coordinate H-7). :7. Then go through the room to get to the waterfall (at map coordinate G-7) :8. Here you will find two points with a "???" marking them. :9. First inspect the one in the pool and then quickly look at the one in the center of the room. :10. If you did this right and you were fast enough you will get the Stalactite Dew. :11. Go back to Balasial to "Squire's Certificate"(a key Item) after talking to him. :12. Then go talk to Cahaurme on the second floor of the eastern guard post, located at coordinate J-9. :13. Then go talk to Baurise on the second floor of the western guard post, located at coordinate H-9. :14. Then travel to Davoi and look at the Disused Wall located at coordinate D-10. :15. Go back to Balasiel on the bridge and he'll give you a Kite Shield and the Paladin job. =''GETTING RANGER-''= :1. First go find Perih Vashai (at map coordinate K-7) in Windhurst Woods. :2. She will send you off to watch an old Sabertooth Tiger die and bring back the bones. :3. Go to Sauromuge Champain. :4. Then go into the far southeast corner (At map coordinate L-10). :5. You should see a passageway that to the east which leads to a cave. :6. The cave has 3 Sabertooth Tigers for guards and inside an Old Sabertooth tiger will slowly die. (remember kids: DO NOT ATTACK THE OLD SABERTOOTH TIGER). :7. Once the tiger dies by himself go examine the bone pile and you'll get the old fang. :8. Go back to Perih Vashai in Windhurst woods and trade it for the Ranger's Necklace and the job. :Quick notes ::1. Since the old fang is a key item you have to get the quest before you can get the item. ::2. Tip: A Chocobo and a scroll of instant warp can help you finish this quest in no time as you can avoid the 3 tigers at the entrance. =''GETTING SUMMONER-''= :1. First, you must go fight Thread Leeches (or that type of monster) in one of the following places: Buburimu Peninsula, Qufim or the Valkrum Dunes. :2. You are trying to get the Leeches to drop a key item called "Carbuncle’s Ruby".(this is a very rare drop...perhaps a little Thief can help you out) :3. Once you get the item go to the "House of the Hero" in Windhurst Walls (located at Map Coordinate G-3) and select the door. :4. Then experience the seven weather elementals. When you visit go through several zones until you get all seven types of weather that appear in the world. :5. The colors of the ruby and places where you are most likely to find the weather you need are below: ::1. Red - heat - Valkrum, Rolanberry, Oztroja, Altepa. ::2. Orange - sunny skies - Most Zones ::3. Yellow - sand - Valkrum, Tahrongi, Konschtat. ::4. Green - wind - Tahrongi, Mhaura, La Theine. ::5. Indigo - ice - Xarcabard, Beaucadine ::6. Blue - rain - La Theine, Pashhow, Rolanberry. ::7. Violet - thunder - Konschtat, Jugner Forest. ::Quick Tip :::-You know you have the pattern when you get a cut-scene when changing zones. If you didn't see one you didn't get the pattern. You don't have to be close to the weather...just in the Zone it is happening in...oh and you can be on a Chocobo. :6. After experiencing all seven types of weather go to the La Theine Plateau. :7. Then go to the stone circle (located at map coordinate G-6) :8. Trade it to the stone with "???" and then you can get Summoner! =''GETTING SAMURAI-''= :1. First go to Kazham. Get a Chocobo and head to the outpost to the south (don't fall in any holes). Go up and to the right through the tunnel and keep going south until you get to the waterfall (keep an eye on your compass). SOUTH SOUTH SOUTH :2. Fall into the hole closest to the waterfall and this will take you into Sea Serpent Grotto. :3. Try to sneak through, but using Silent Oil or getting someone to cast Sneak on you would really help out here. :4. Keep going to the right a bit and you should get to Norg :5. Go up the steps on the right. Go all the way down the hall to find Jaucribaix and then talk to him. :6. He'll tell you to go fetch a sacred branch and bomb steel. :7. Talk to Aeka at the bottom of the stairs and she'll give you the Oriental steel. :8. To the left of the steps (near the back) you can find Ranemaud who will give you the Sacred sprig. :9. Just grab a Chocobo and go out north to Kazham and head to Jueno. (ok I recommend you get a party for this part...possibly level 35 and above) :10. Make sure you have a hachet or two with you. :11. Then go to the Meriphaud Mountains :12. Head east to Zi'Tah. Around map coordinate J-9(or K-9 ...my source doesn't specify) there is a tunnel. :13. Go through it and look for a "???" on a big tree then use a hatchet on the "???" to spawn a Guardian Tree Ent. :14. Kill this monster then trade the sacred sprig to the "???" point to get the sacred branch. :15. Now go to Konschtat Highlands at map coordinate D-8 where you should see a "???" then trade the Oriental steel to it. :16. You should call out a monster called Forger, defeat it up to get the bomb steel. (if you have friends with you make sure they pass so you can get the item and make sure you lot) :17. Then go back to Norg and talk to Jaucribaix and he'll talk to you with Gilgamesh. :18. Then all you have to do is wait 3 game days and talk to him again. You'll unlock the Samurai job and get your first Katana blade! ''Kazham Airship Pass-'' :1. This is different than the rank 5 airship pass and many people like to level in Kazham at level 25. :2. To get this you need 3 chest keys: one from Giddeus near Windhurst (Yagudo Priests, Yagudo Votarys, and Yagudo Theolgists drop the key here. These are higher level mobs as all the key droppers are; bring a friend or three along) :3. One from Fort Ghelsba near San d'Oria (Orcish Fighters, Orcish Serjeants, and Orcish Cursemakers drop the key here) :4. One from the Palborough mines near Bastok (Old Quadav, Brass Quadav, and Copper Quadav drop the key here). It helps if you have a Thief (level 15+) when trying to get the keys to drop. :5. After getting all three keys go to Port Jueno and the Kazham dock there you can trade in the keys to Guddal (at ) for the pass.